No Where But Up
by Lindsay Lee Wells
Summary: It was a well known fact: the only airbenders left were Tenzin and his children. What nobody knew was that in a rural village, a girl grew up, not knowing how she's an airbender, but knowing that it must be kept a secret. But when her father, the first son of the Avatar, finds and takes her to Republic City, it all changes when she learns what it means to be a part of this family.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Legend of Korra fanfiction, and it's one that I've been writing on and off for a while. The title's a not-so-clever reference to airbending. This is set not too long after the end of Book One. Enjoy!**

"Arriving at island soon. Have news."

That was the brief telegram delivered to Tenzin at his office in Town Hall. The sender was his brother, Bumi, who was stationed at Whale Tail Island, halfway around the world. Why he seems to be in a hurry to visit, Tenzin had no idea.

He put his head on his hands. This telegram was completely out of his brother's character, Tenzin thought. Usually Bumi either dropped in unannounced (Tenzin smiled a bit at the memory of him showing up at Air Temple Island with the United Forces behind him during the battle with the Equalists), or with some notice (usually this was during a gathering with the whole family). But an urgent visit that necessitated a telegram? This made Tenzin worry.

He tried not to think about it until he brought it up at dinner. Pema and the children were assembling around the table, Korra being out in the city with her friends.

Tenzin cleared his throat. "I have some news for all of you," he began.

Everyone quieted and looked up at him. Even the baby seemed to stop clawing at Pema's hair.

"What is it, Dad?" Meelo asked, bouncing up and down a little.

"Your uncle is coming to visit in the very near future."

"Bumi?" Pema said, furrowing her eyebrows. "He gave you notice?"

"I received a telegram at work today. I know, out of character for my brother. But we must be glad that he gave warning for once," Tenzin said. "Now I want all of your rooms clean for when Uncle Bumi arrives!"

"But Dad," Ikki whined, and that was that about Bumi's upcoming visit.

Two days later, Bumi's small ship he borrowed from the United Forces arrived at dawn, porting at the island's ferry station. From the window in their bedroom, Pema was the first to see it, and woke her husband up. They dressed and walked down, arms crossed against their chests to block out the crisp breeze.

Bumi stepped out onto the ship's deck as his brother and sister-in-law approached.

"Good morning, Bumi," Pema greeted warmly, but she stopped in her tracks when she saw the anxious expression on his face. "What's wrong?" she asked. She had never seen the carefree man looking so worried before.

"I- I don't know where to begin," Bumi said shakily, stepping off onto the shore. "You're the only one who can help and will understand what to do-"

"Bumi, what happened?" Tenzin cut him off, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"It's easier to show you. Come on," Bumi said, turning back to the ship.

The other two followed him down to below deck, where he paused in front of a closed door. "She should probably be awake by now."

Pema and Tenzin exchanged a shocked look. Both of them had begun to piece together the fragments of the story- The hurried telegram, Bumi's fearfulness, and now the apparent girl behind the door.

Bumi opened the door, and on a bed sat a teenager, around age fourteen. She looked up at the three adults standing in the entryway, bangs half covering her eyes. "Are you Tenzin?" she asked.

Tenzin could only nod mutely.

"Is she-" Pema began to say.

"Yes," Bumi answered. "Meet your niece, Ling."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bumi, what?" Tenzin finally choked out. "How?"

"You want the full story? Alright," Bumi said, running his fingers through his wild hair. "You know that as a commander in the Forces, I've travelled to everywhere and anywhere, which includes small port villages in the Earth Kingdom. And around seventeen years ago, I met a woman in one of those villages. The most interesting woman I'd ever had the fortune to meet. Suna."

"Is she-?"

"Dead? Yes." Bumi nodded, continuing on with his story. "Even though we were both adults, we both still had our rebellious streaks in us. She, as the eldest child raised to always be a role model for her siblings, and me, the Avatar's son, both wanted to break the rules. Do what wasn't was expected of us. So despite me always on the move in the United Forces, we got married. And whenever I got the chance to visit her village, I did."

"I do NOT want here my conception story," Ling said, shocking her aunt and uncle. "Sorry," she said a moment later, her head hanging down.

Bumi grinned. "I can see the Suna in her. Anyway, during the crisis with the people of Ba Sing See attempting to secede from the Earth Kingdom, I didn't get to see her for months. Almost a year. And I couldn't ask for a transfer down to where she was, since, well, nobody knew about us." He sighed. "Biggest mistake of my life. Believe me, I wrote to her as often as I could. But after a while, the replies stopped coming. So the moment everything calmed down, I went down to her village. But Suna, she wasn't there."

Pema's hand flew to cover her mouth, and Tenzin stood frozen in shock. His mind was reeling- how could his only brother have a wife and daughter that nobody knew about?

Bumi swallowed, and carried on with the rest of his explanation. "At her family's home, there was a baby. Suna had died not long after giving birth, and they hated me for it. They blamed me for turning their daughter wild and then killing her. They told me to stay away from them."

"Did Mom know?" Tenzin said quietly.

His brother nodded. "I told her everything as soon as I could get from the Earth Kingdom to the South Pole. She was the only person to know the whole story. But she told me it was ultimately my decision on whether to fight for Ling or let them raise her."

"Bumi, you know that we could have- would have- helped you with her if we knew," Tenzin said. He knew that Bumi couldn't have just abandoned his role as Commander to raise a child that nobody knew about. Even under normal circumstances, a scandal would arise. But when it involved the Avatar's son? Unthinkable.

"I know. But I had robbed her family of their eldest child, and taking away another would feel even more criminal. I had asked if I could visit, and they said no. But whenever I could, I would visit the forest behind their home- stealth is a skill they teach in the army, and I passed that exam with flying colors. Anyway, I would sit there and wait for a glimpse of a black-haired little girl running around. Until one day, I ran into that little girl in the woods."

Ling stood up from the cot she had been sitting on. "I wasn't running away, not really," she defended herself. "Grandfather had been yelling, and I knew that he was stressed because Grandmother had been sick, but I needed to get out of the house. Breathe a little."

Her father laughed. "And breathe she did! Exactly the way you and Dad used to, I noticed. Sit silently and gently pull the air around you."

"So you're… you're an airbender?" Pema finally asked Ling.

She nodded. "Nobody had told me who my father was, or that I had airbender heritage. And when I discovered my bending, I didn't tell anyone. Everybody thought that the only airbenders left in the world lived in Republic City. Of course, I didn't know that I was related to them."

"And after I was done hiding there with my jaw wide opened, I finally approached her," Bumi said. "Ling, of course, nearly screamed for help since there was a strange man in the woods was trying to talk to her. But I was quick enough to introduce myself as her father."

"It's been a long three days," Ling said with a sigh.

"Once I was able to convince her that we were related- the fact that our ears are identically large helped- I told her that my family is chock full of airbenders. I could tell this relived her. She took me back to her family's house, and her aunt immediately recognized me. But after Ling calmed them down and revealed her bending to them, they realized that keeping her in the village wasn't the best idea."

"I love them, believe me, I really do," Ling began. "And I know they love me. But we're hardly related to any earthbenders, let alone airbenders. They didn't know what to think of me when I showed them what I could do."

Tenzin was still processing all of this new information. Bumi had a daughter- his niece- that nobody had known about. He'd been widowed with nobody to turn to for comfort.

"Ling, do you want to be taught airbending?" he finally said.

Ling nodded, her eyes meeting her uncle's. "That's what I've wanted ever since I was a confused little kid, and ever since Bumi- sorry, my dad- told me, it's finally sinking in that I'll finally know how to properly bend."

By this time, the light from the now rising sun had begun to pour into the below deck where they had been assembled.

"The kids will be waking up soon," Pema told them. "Let's let them meet their cousin."


	3. Chapter 3

The walk from the shore to the house was quiet, with Tenzin and Pema knowing that any whispered conversation between them was sure to be overheard by Bumi and Ling. The shocked expressions they exchanged would have to suffice for the time being.

Ling paused when the group neared the top of the island's peak. "Wow," she said, looking over the bay into Republic City. "I've never seen a city so big before."

"Have you ever left your village?" Pema asked.

Ling shook her head. "No, but I've talked with the sailors who dock at the town's port. I've heard stories from every nation. But actually getting out and seeing Republic City? I couldn't even imagine it."

This was the moment when Meelo came running out of the house, still dressed in pajamas. His sisters came a moment later, Ikki yelling, "Stop running, Meelo!"

The boy stopped short when he saw the group. "Uncle Bumi!" he yelled, jumping off the ground and into Bumi's arms (a feat aided by airbending abilities). "Hi! How are you? Did you just get here? Who's this?" he pointed to Ling. "Why is she wearing Earthbender clothes?"

Jinora caught up with him, and pried her brother out of her uncle's arms, setting him on the ground. "Sorry, Uncle Bumi. He's just excited this morning. Or every morning."

"That's okay, squirt!" Bumi laughed, ruffling Jinora's hair.

"But who is she?" Meelo asked again, bouncing on his feet.

Pema cleared her throat. "Children, this is… Should I tell them, Bumi? Okay, meet your cousin, Ling."

Jinora was the first to put the pieces together. "Cousin?" she stated. "As in Uncle Bumi's daughter?"

Ling nodded. "Hi," she said, rather shyly. Tenzin noted that the girl seemed demurred and quiet, despite occasional outbursts. The sign of an active child raised by those who repressed her emotions.

"Well, don't be strangers!" Pema instructed her children. "Go show Ling around the island! Actually, let's get her and Uncle Bumi breakfast. After a couple days at sea, I'm sure they'll appreciate a nice warm meal!"

Ling spent the morning being pulled around the island by her cousins, who propelled themselves on air scooters. She tried to replicate their movements, but she ended up falling to the ground after only a second or two of flight. Eventually, Jinora called off her sibling's game and suggested that walking around the island would be a fairer alternative.

"She seems a little uneasy surrounded by their airbending." Tenzin noted from the kitchen, where the three adults had been watching them from the window.

His brother nodded. "Well, first off she's not used to this much attention. She was raised by her grandparents and aunts and uncles who had children of their own to focus on. There was no parent to pay attention to her."

"You're doing the best you can right now," Pema assured him, having noted the guilt in his voice.

He shrugged. "I have a lot of lost time to make up for. I mean, you two have spent the last ten years raising kids!" he gestured to Pema, who was holding baby Rohan in her arms. "They know you and love you! I've spent three days with Ling, and I can say with certainty that they've been among the most awkward in my life, sandwiched between the day Suna's family told me she was dead and the day Dad took me aside and gave me the talk. I can hardly hold a conversation with her. I'm a total stranger."

"But you thought you were doing what was right by leaving her their with Suna's family," Pema countered. "And they were the ones in the wrong by barring you from visiting her."

Bumi sighed. "You could argue that," he said, defeated. "But that's not going to change the overwhelming guilt I feel, leaving my own daughter on her own for almost fifteen years to deal with bending she had no idea what to do with."

The three adults sat in silence, observing Ling and her cousins until they were out of view. Bumi exhaled. He had a lot of catching up to do.

Dinner approached, and as the family began to sit down, Korra burst through the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late- I stayed up late last night at Asami's and then we spent the day in the park with the boys, and we all known Asami could use a day off from running her company- hey, who are these two? No wait, that was rude, sorry."

"Commander Bumi, at your service, Avatar Korra!" Bumi saluted her.

"Oh, yeah, you're Aang's son!" Korra replied. "And who are you?" she asked Ling.

"Ling. I'm, um, Bumi's daughter," she said uncertainly.

Korra tilted her head. "I didn't know you guys had a niece," she addressed Tenzin and Pema.

"Well, we didn't either. It's been an exciting day, news wise," Pema replied. "Come, help yourself to dinner."

"But how did you not know-" Korra began.

"I already had to go through this twice today: once with Tenzin and Pema and once with the kids," Ling said, the exhaustion evident in her voice. "That's plenty for one day, I think."

Meelo stood up and ran over to the Avatar "Don't worry, Korra!" he whispered loudly. "I'll tell you everything!"

"No, I want to!" Ikki shouted.

Tenzin sighed. Four airbending children plus the Avatar were already a handful. Adding another one- a teenager, no less- to the mix didn't help.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning started with the family's routine meditation. Everyone gathered on the pavilion to inhale, exhale, and repeat. Bumi, Korra and Ling were no experts- the first two being too high energy, the latter unsure of what exactly to do.

Ling had been given an air bender's outfit that was too big for Jinora. While Ling was certainly short enough, she was on the heavier side, as opposed to her tiny cousin. That was another thing that made her feel out of place- Ling was plump with long dark hair while the other airbenders were brown-haired, lithe and willowy, as if the wind could blow them away at any moment.

"Just breathe in through your nose, and exhale slowly." That was the advice Tenzin had given her. "Focus on your thoughts" was another thing he suggested. "Be the leaf" was Meelo's advice.

After what seemed like an eternity, the meditation session was over. Korra and Bumi both gave audible sighs of relief as they stood up. Privately, Ling was glad it was over as well. But she needed to be more like Tenzin and Pema's children: quiet, focused and, well, ideal airbenders. Well, at least Jinora was that way. She was everything expected of her, any family's dream. She was what her own family would have wanted. But the child they were dumped with was anything from obedient and hardworking. Ling was rebellious and had been a boisterous child. But one too many scream filled lectures from her grandfather and ten too many slaps across the face from grandmother resulted in two personalities: the demure child at home who held her tounge and spoke only when spoken to, and the adventurous, honest-to-a-fault girl who came to life when climbing the forest's highest trees, scaling the masts of the sailor's ships ported in town (being an airbender helped with this), and secretly creating wind currents in the dark of her attic bedroom.

"You'll end up just like your mother!" Ling's oldest uncle had snapped at her when she was a young child, after she had knocked a pile of dishes over, shattering them to the ground. "You never think about what consequences your actions have on others, and neither did she! And look where she ended up."

So Ling never truly fit in among her older aunts and uncles and younger cousins. She was the offspring of a dishonored daughter. She didn't turn out as they expected. And the fact that she had to hide her abilities did not help the matter. But here she was expected to naturally pick up the art, as one of the few in the world with the ability. And she was sure she would fail.

"Don't sweat it, Ling," Korra said, putting her arm around the girl as they walked towards the training grounds. "Anyone could tell you I was terrible at the whole airbending thing. It took ages plus an Equalist attack for me to finally unlock it."

Korra's tale did not reassure Ling. She, after all, was the avatar who mastered the other three elements without difficulty. And Ling had never had any instruction on airbending, other than the few tricks she had taught herself.

Still, she persevered. That afternoon during training, Ling stood in front of the airbending gates, where she was expected to maneuver easily through without getting hit by the panels.

"See, it's not that hard!" Ikki shouted as she jumped out from it. "Just try to shuffle your way through it!"

Ling took a deep breath. Tenzin shot a powerful wind in the direction of the gates, and, after a moment' hesitation, Ling stepped forward.

And within an instant was hit by the panels.

Jinora helped her up as she stumbled out. "Don't worry," she reassured her. "It takes time."

"I'm going to be bruised up so badly because of this," Ling groaned.

"You need to flow with the wind more easily," Tenzin told her. "A key principle of airbending is being able to switch directions at a moment's notice after meeting resistance."

He shot another blast of air through the gates. Ling positioned herself in front of the gates, and tried once more.

After making it perhaps half a foot further in than in her previous attempt, she was struck by the panels, and stumbled out.

"Well, isn't the third time the charm?" Ikki asked hopefully.

"Let's hope," Ling breathed. This time, she had relaxed her muscles due to their aching feeling. She took a deep breath, and stepped into the panels.

And this time, she made it through.

"Woohoo!" all three airbender children shouted. Even Tenzin smiled and uttered, "Well done."

Ling grinned. She was making progress. She wasn't expected by everyone to fall flat. She was succeeding. She was, literally and figuratively, flying.


	5. Chapter 5

Mako and Bolin arrived on the island in the late afternoon, and Pema spotted them walking up.

"Hello, boys!" Pema greeted them she opened the door. She knew the two had been parentless for a long time, and made an effort to make them feel welcome. The same went for Asami.

"Good afternoon, Pema!" Bolin said, smiling. "Any idea where Korra is?"

"Down by the beach," she told the two. "Where's Asami?"

"She had a meeting with investors and couldn't make it," Mako informed her.

Pema shook her head. "That girl needs a break! She's too young to have that much responsibility."

The boys waved goodbye and made their way down to the beach. "Do you see her?" Mako asked his brother.

"Nah, I don't- there she is!" Bolin said, pointing down to the shore. "Who's she with?"

"Dunno. Must be an acolyte. Unless Asami somehow made it here before us."

"She's too short to be Asami," Bolin said.

Soon Korra and Ling spotted the two. "Hey, Mako!" Korra shouted to her boyfriend. "Hey, guys, there's someone I want you to meet."

Ling blushed when she saw that two boys that could only be a few years older than her were approaching.

"Hey guys!" Korra ran up to them, and then pulled the taller one in for a kiss. So she must be dating him, Ling thought. At least the other, younger boy seemed to be free.

Don't get your hopes up, said a voice in her head that sounded suspiciously like her grandmother's. Who would ever want to be with such a troublesome girl like you?

"Guys, this is Ling. Ling, meet Mako and Bolin. They're brothers, and Mako's my boyfriend, as you probably guessed."

"Hi," Mako said, raising his hand up in greeting. Ling noted he seemed a little distant, but chalked it up to him being less outgoing than his brother, who then approached her and shook her hand.

"Hey, Ling!" Bolin said enthusiastically. "Name's Bolin. Earthbender on the Pro-bending team the Fire Ferrets, with Mako and Korra, of course- we made it to the championships last year, in case you didn't know."

Ling had only heard the phrase "Pro-bending" a few times in her lifetime, mostly from out-of-towners who talked about which team was going to be playing that night. She made a mental note to ask Korra the specifics later.

"So what team do you support?" Bolin asked her. While Ling assumed that this was a standard conversation starter for those familiar with the game, she had no idea how to respond.

"Um, I… I don't know," was what she finally choked out. "I'm not familiar with the game."

"What?" Bolin said. "Where are you from, Ling? Some village in the middle of nowhere?"

"That's sort of right, actually," Ling said. "This is my first time out of my village in my whole life."

"What?" Bolin exclaimed. "You're not joking, are you?"

Ling shook her head, a feeling a shyness creeping through her. She had rarely talked with a boy she wasn't related to, and even then her relatives were either significantly older or younger than her. Bolin was a cute, energetic, smiling guy who seemed genuinely interested in talking with her. That was new.

"Wow," he exhaled. "I've hardly left this city. I can't imagine being in a small place for so long."

"Well, Ling's here to stay," Korra informed the two. "She's Tenzin's niece."

"I didn't know Tenzin even had a niece," Mako said.

"Well, neither did anyone until now."

Both boys looked at her quizzically. Ling sighed. She was growing sick of retelling the story.

"But that still doesn't explain the airbending clothes," Mako pointed out.

"C'mon, Ling, show them what you can do!" Korra encouraged her. Nervously, Ling tried her best to repeat the motions she had learned this morning.

A small burst of wind blew through where the four were standing.

"Whoa," both brothers said at the same time.

"So you're this secret airbender who nobody knew about who has never left her village before now?" Bolin asked in one breath.

Ling laughed a little. "That's the best summary of the past few days, yeah."

"I can see the headlines now: 'Unknown Village Girl Shocks World by Airbending!' That sounds like something straight out of a tabloid!"

Ling's face paled. "Oh no," she said quietly. "I hadn't even thought of that. The newspapers, I mean."

"Hey, don't be so serious," Korra said. "Mako and Bolin remember my experiences with Republic City's press."

Mako smiled. "Yeah, despite Korra kinda saving the city and everything, they still have a thing against her."

She shrugged. "Hey, I can't let it get to me. You can't make everyone like you."

The four hung out for a few more hours, the older three swapping stories about each other to see who would be the most embarrassed in front of Ling. She laughed with them at the story of Bolin catching Korra and Mako kissing- just after he and Korra went out on a date!

"Yeah, it bothered me in the moment, but now I'm totally cool with these two," Bolin explained. "They- plus Asami- are my best friends in the entire world. Well, them and Pabu," he said as his fire ferret pounced onto his shoulder.

Eventually, the boys had to leave. After they waved goodbye, Korra nudged Ling in the ribs. "So," the Water Tribe girl began. "You like Bolin, huh?"

"What? Me?" Ling asked. "No way! I mean, he's nice, and sweet, and yeah, he's cute-"

"So you like him." Korra concluded.

Ling blushed. "If you want to put it that way, then yeah, I guess."

"You know, I could set you two up on a date," Korra offered. "It could be fun."

The other girl shook her head. "No, no way. There's no way he likes me back. Besides, this is the first time we've ever met."

Korra shrugged. "Have it your way. But I've seen Bolin act like he did today before- when we first met. And as you know from the story, he had a pretty big crush on me. So don't keeping putting yourself down. Talk to him- I'll be surprised if Bolin doesn't say something about this whole crush thing soon."


	6. Chapter 6

Ling was eating breakfast with Korra, nearly four weeks after she had arrived on the island.

"So," Korra said, her mouth full. "You're fourteen, right?"

"Fifteen," Ling corrected.

"Since when?"

Before she even had a second to think about it, the words flew out of her lips. "Today,"

"Wait, _what?_" Korra said so loudly the Air Acolytes nearby turned to stare. "You should have said something!"

Ling shrugged. "We never really celebrated my birthday in my family. I mean, my mom didn't die right on the day I was born, a few days after, but still. Wasn't a happy time for my family."

"Okay, that settles it," Korra said, leaning back. "We're celebrating."

Ling shook her head "No, don't make a fuss-"

"Come on!" she insisted. "Birthday parties are always fun, even if it's just a cake and people singing to you."

"Yeah, but you're the Avatar. You're important."

"And you're not?" Korra said. "You're one of, what, six airbenders in the world? And think about it: what would your Grandpa Aang want?"

"No idea. Didn't even know he was my grandfather until this week."

"Well, believe me, he loved to celebrate. And he didn't think that anyone in the world was unimportant."

"Okay, okay, fine," Ling finally caved in. "You can get me a cake and have the family sing happy birthday"

"Awesome!" Korra exclaimed, already planning a celebration worthy of a girl who had never had one.

"Tenzin, can I interrupt and talk to Ling for a moment?" Bumi asked. It was later that morning. Tenzin nodded, and then Ling's father turned to her. "That's okay with you too, kiddo, right?"

"Um, sure, yeah," Ling said. She followed Bumi down a rocky path, until they reached a clump of trees situated on a small cliff. Below them, they could hear the sounds of the waves lapping against the crags that stood out from the water.

Bumi sat down on one of the boulders, indicating that she should do the same.

Bumi sighed. "I should have asked you what your birthday was earlier,"

"Oh, no, you're not going to give me something too, are you?"

Bumi looked at her, smiling a little. "What kind of father would I be if I didn't? Besides, think of those fourteen other birthdays I missed."

He reached into his coat pocket and took out a small green box. "Open it," he told her.

Ling took it from his hand, and took off the lid. Inside, there was a pin bearing a symbol Ling vaguely recognized.

"It's the highest honor awarded in the army for bravery," Bumi explained. "Got it when I saved my entire platoon plus civilians after Ba Sing Se separatists attempted to bomb us. Really, I shouldn't have gotten to share the honor with the woman who defused the bomb- all I did was get everyone out safely. But nevertheless, here it is. Now that I'm retired, I thought it would be nice to pass it on to you."

"I… I don't know what to say," Ling finally said.

"Just thought it was an interesting piece of history I had," Bumi told her. "Why don't you pin it onto your robes?"

"I'm not sure Tenzin will be okay with that," Ling explained. "You know him, with the 'we-must-always-honor-our-ancestors-and-their-traditions-including-traditional-airbending-attire' attitude he has."

Bumi laughed. "Fair enough, kid. I guess it'll be something to keep in your room then. But look back into the box, there's something else."

In the box, Ling saw what she previously thought was just paper surrounding the pin. Looking closer, she saw that they were letters. Picking up the first one, she saw the envelope was addressed to Bumi, and the signature signed at the bottom- Avatar Aang's.

"Your grandfather gave that to me when his health was declining. He didn't have any grandkids yet- which was a problem for Tenzin and the whole airbending thing, but anyway- my dad loved kids, and I could tell he was sad that Kya and Tenzin and I hadn't gotten around to having any yet by the time he died. So he gave each of us a letter to be handed to our future children. Here's the one I got."

Ling opened thee envelope and, flattening out the yellowed letter, began to read the looping handwriting:

_Dear Bumi's children,_

_Hey there! Grandpa Aang here! You don't know me, of course, but I bet you've heard of me from all of the lessons from school and stories from your Gran Gran! I just wish I could have stuck around a little longer to meet you guys. Have you played any tricks on your Uncle Tenzin yet? I've always told him he's too serious and should loosen up. Hopefully you kids and your cousins will lighten him up a little._

_Do any of you have bending, or are you like your Dad and Great Uncle Sokka and have a different destiny in mind? Maybe you'll be a great commander or councilman like they are. Or any of you benders could be a great master like your Gran Gran or Great Aunt Toph. By the way, tell Toph and Sokka and all of my old friends and relatives hello from me. And next time you see Gran Gran, be sure to give her a big hug and a kiss from me. Tell her that I keep missing her._

_Love,_

_Your Grandfather, Avatar Aang._

Ling carefully folded up the letter, looking back up to her father.

"You were born a few years after he died," he said. "Your mom and I had been together, but we kept it on the down low, and nobody in the family knew until you were born and I told your Gran Gran. But go on, read the next."

The second letter was not in an envelope, and did not show the signs of aging as the other did. Looking at the signature, Ling saw it was signed as being from "Gran Gran."

_Dear Ling,_

_Fifteen years ago, when your father came to me, with the news of his widowhood and newborn child, I immediately wished to meet you, my first grandchild. But that occasion has not come until now, when you were brought to Air Temple Island. I am writing as soon as I received my son's messenger hawk that flew in from the Earth Kingdom. After all of these years, I am finally going to be able to talk to my granddaughter. How your grandfather would have loved to me you, and of course, be surprised that not only his first son had an airbending daughter, but managed to hide her and a wife from our knowledge! From what Bumi has written, you are a resourceful, beautiful girl, if a little shaken by the news of your new family and now-explained bending. But I am confident that you will one day become a bending master in your own right and being a part of this family will feel natural. I cannot wait to finally meet you after all of these years of wondering._

_With Love,_

_Gran Gran Katara_

Bumi smiled at his daughter. "Even though she doesn't usually leave the South Pole, she'll probably come up soon to visit. We usually go down to her, but Tenzin doesn't want you to leave your training behind here."

The thought of meeting Master Katara, the woman she had learned about as one of the saviors of world long ago, not to mention the wife of Avatar Aang, shook Ling up. It was one thing meeting her father, a well-known commander in the United Forces, or even to meet her uncle and cousins, the last airbenders (or at least, before Ling herself was discovered). But meeting a woman she had only known as a historical figure made Ling nervous. Even though, as she was trying to get herself to believe, this woman is her grandmother!

"I- I better go," Ling said, standing up. "I'm so far behind on training. Thank you, though"

"No problem," Bumi said. There was an awkward pause when they were unsure of whether to hug or not. Finally, Bumi stuck his hand out for her to shake, and then raised his hand in salute.

Ling laughed. "Alright, Commander Bumi, I better go."

Walking back to the training pavilion, Ling was starting to feel, just a little bit, like she was a part of this family.

After training had ended for the day, Ling and the other children were walking up to the house, where, upon opening the door leading up to the kitchen, were nearly ambushed by Korra, yelling, "Happy Birthday, Ling!" Bumi and Pema were close behind, the latter holding up a homemade cake.

"Do I get a cake?" Ikki asked, bouncing up and down.

"In three weeks, when it's your birthday," her mother answered. "But today we're celebrating Ling."

She set the cake down on the table, and motioned for Ling to come forward. The frosting was white, with orange letters reading, "Happy 15th!"

Carefully, Korra lit the candles using firebending, and then everyone started singing (or yelling, as in the case of Ikki and Meelo) "Happy Birthday."

It felt a bit awkward for Ling, who wasn't used to this much attention, especially from people she hadn't known very long. But it felt wonderful to be celebrated, and to feel like a part of something.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Meelo told her once the song ended.

After pausing for a moment, Ling blew out the candles, but underestimated her airbender abilities; the cake flew off of the table and was only saved after Korra dove down and caught it. "Well," Korra said, trying not to crack up. "I'm surprised nobody figured out your bending beforehand."

Everyone was laughing, and as Pema cut up the cake and handed slices to everyone, Ling was smiling despite her embarrassment.

Bumi put his arm around his daughter. "I hope that this was the best fifteenth birthday anyone could ask for."

And to Ling, it felt like nothing in the world could top this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Longest chapter yet! Enjoy (and reviews are appreciated)!**

"So what are we doing tonight to end Ling's birthday celebration?" Mako asked. It was late evening, and Ling and Korra had met up with the boys on the mainland.

"Nanook's?" Bolin suggested. "The four of us plus Asami?"

"Sure, that sounds great," Korra said. "She can probably come, I'll call her from the pay phone down the street."

"Thanks for being around, Ling. That means I'm not the third wheel with these two anymore! Or the fifth wheel whenever Asami brings a date."

Korra grinned. "Does this mean it's a double date now?"

Korra's advice from before boosted Ling's confidence, causing her to try to laugh a little and shrug casually. "Dunno," she said, meeting Bolin's eyes for a brief second. His face had turned a pale pink and he turned away as soon as they made eye contact. Did this mean that he liked her? Or, oh no, was he repulsed by the very idea of dating a girl as stupid as she?

Korra tried to break the awkward silence by immediately jumping into a story about when she and Asami were ambushed in the streets by paparazzi who wouldn't stop shouting questions at them, about whether Korra supported this legislation or what Asami thought of this new business regulation, or even their opinions on the latest celebrity gossip, which seemed so absurd to ask the Avatar and a CEO that it was laughable.

"Hey, guys!" a tall, willowy girl around Korra's age greeted them. "I can't believe it's been so long since we've been able to just hang out. Luckily it looks like things at work are finally calming down a little. Man, I can't keep letting things get so hectic like that. Something's got to change."

"Aw, come on, Asami!" Bolin said, pulling her into a hug. "How many times have you said that about work before?"

Asami let out an exasperated sigh, but returned Bolin's hug. "I know, I know. But enough about work, let's just relax for once."

"Hey, Asami, have you met Ling yet?" Mako asked.

"No, but Korra called me up at work today saying we're going out to celebrate her birthday, but didn't even tell me who she is!" Asami then turned to Ling herself. "Oh, sorry, that was rude- Happy birthday, Ling. I'm Asami Sato, by the way."

"Thanks," Ling said. She was a little uneasy about how Asami and Bolin seemed so causally affectionate with each other. Was there a history between them? Ling tried to shake that thought from her mind. Why should she care about Bolin's romantic history? She just met the guy a few weeks ago!

Korra looked around, as if someone else was coming to join them. "So, are you here solo tonight?"

"In fact, I have a date tonight," Asami smiled. "Met someone at a work event."

"Oh, so a high-class business type, huh?" Mako said, smiling.

"A server at the party, actually," she retorted. "Believe me, I get tired of staying around the same few arrogant, over-confidant business owners who want to spend their dates talking about investments- Oh, there she is!"

Walking towards the group was a girl who looked to be in-between Asami and Ling's ages. She had the same skin tone as Korra, if not darker, which made Ling believe that she likely had Water Tribe heritage. Before coming to Republic City, the only diversity Ling had ever experienced was from sailors who docked at her town's small port, and even then, most of them were from the Earth Kingdom.

"Miriak! Over here!" Asami waved the girl over.

Miriak approached Asami, smiling broadly. "Hey," she said, before pecking Asami on the lips.

Ling was momentarily confused. Was this some sort of Water Tribe custom-

Oh.

Ling's family had occasionally spoken disdainfully of those who dated within their gender. "What good do they think will come of it?" her grandmother would ask, shaking her head.

"Miriak, this is Korra, Mako, Bolin and Ling," Asami introduced everyone. "Though I'm assuming you've seen these three in the paper from time to time."

"Hey, guys," Miriak greeted everyone. She seemed slightly starstruck at meeting both the Avatar and two members of a well-known Pro-Bending team. "Hey, Ling, I guess you and me have to stick together as the non-celebrities of the group."

"Well, Ling will be well-known soon, believe me!" Korra said. Asami and Miriak looked from her to Ling in confusion.

Ling sighed. "I'm already getting tired of demonstrations," she muttered under her breath. At the moment, a small gust of wind was blowing through the night. Taking a deep breath, Ling took an airbending stance and directed the wind so that it blew between the group.

The two who she had just met stared at her in shock, taking a moment to process what they had just seen.

"Wait, you're telling me-"

"But this doesn't make any sense-"

Bolin cut them both off. "Ling's had to tell this story about forty times in the past week alone, and who wants to spend their birthday answering questions about being a brand-new airbender? Let's just get to Nanook's and THEN we'll tell the story."

Ling looked up to Bolin gratefully, mouthing "Thank you." Bolin smiled back, and soon the group was making their way to dinner only a few blocks away.

The group ended up having a great evening at Nanook's, with the owner discreetly seating them in the back room, away from gawking onlookers or any potential paparazzi. Asami had everyone laughing over her story of a snobby investor who made disparaging remarks about having women at the meeting, before realizing that it was Asami herself who was the CEO of Satomobile Industries.

Eventually, the group began to pair off. Asami and Miriak said goodnight, while Korra pulled Mako away, claiming that they needed some time alone. Privately, Ling wondered if this was part of her scheme to push her and Bolin together. And inwardly, Ling had no idea how to react.

Bolin also seemed to be anxious, and kept glancing at Ling before looking back down on the ground. "So," he began, his voice hinting at his nerves. "Korra said to meet her and Mako at the west bridge in an hour, which is good, considering that Korra's your ticket home."

Ling laughed. "Yeah, I wouldn't want to be stranded in a deserted park at night. Maybe it's just because I'm from some small village, but I have this fear of the city. Did Korra tell you that this is my first time actually here? Otherwise I've been on Air Temple Island."

Bolin nodded. "Yeah, she mentioned it. It's amazing to think that you've never been here. I've spent my whole life here, and a good part of it literally on the streets."

Ling raised her eyebrows. "Wait, really?"

He shrugged. "Yeah, it wasn't great. Mako and I were orphaned as kids, and we didn't have anywhere to go. He took good care of me, though. Always made sure I had enough to eat. Anyway, enough about the past. Right now, the future is looking pretty good for both of us. I'm on a pro-bending team, and you're an airbender. Doesn't get much better than that."

Bolin then suggested that they go to the turtle-duck ponds to sit. "It's pretty peaceful at night, but maybe we'll see a few birds that are still awake. Hey, maybe it'll remind you of the country."

As they walked, Ling's feelings of excitement of hanging out with a guy- a really nice, cute guy- were mixed in with the sneaking suspicion that the two were being watched- followed, even. But even time she would suddenly turn around, expecting to find someone standing there, there was no one under the street lamps that illuminated the park's walkway.

Don't act so paranoid, she told herself. Do you want him to think you're an idiot?

Finally, the two sat down on the shores of the pond ("The largest body of water in all of Republic City Park!" as Bolin had boasted earlier). The still water reflected the clear night sky.

"There are so few stars out," Ling observed.

"No, there's actually quite a lot out," Bolin replied. "I can see more than usual."

"Oh," Ling realized. "I guess the lights of the city block out a bunch of the stars. Back in my village, you could see ten times the stars. It's amazing to sit out on a clear night like this and look at all of the constellations."

"Now that's something I'd like to see someday," Bolin said.

"Come to my village and see," Ling said without thinking. Inwardly, she criticized herself. Stupid, she thought. Why say something like that to a boy you've only just met?

Turning her head towards Bolin, Ling realized that he was looking at her. She mustered up the courage to meet his stare, but broke down in giggles, something he then did as well.

"I don't know why I'm laughing," she said once she caught her breath. "I guess it's just- it's nothing."

"Is it because you're nervous?" he asked.

Ling stared at him. How did he know?

"Well, I'm nervous too. Because I'm sitting with this pretty- no, beautiful girl- on a beautiful night and while I definitely like her, I have no idea if she likes me back. I mean, she's an airbender!" Bolin then pressed his hand to his forehead. "Did I really just admit to that? Oh, no, I didn't just say that, did I?"

But Ling was laughing. She noticed that his hand was lying on the ground, and moved her hand towards it, until they touched. Where did she get this confidence from?

The two looked up at each other, and Ling was grateful that it was too dark for him to see her face reddening. But slowly, he leaned his head towards, hers, and a moment later, their lips were touching-

A bright flash went off, startling them. They both screamed, and within an instant they were on their feet. Ling was ready to flee, but Bolin stood his ground, shouting, "Who's there?" (Ling assumed it was a mixture of the pro-bender in him and his childhood on the streets that made him prepared to fight.)

From behind a tree trunk, a shadowy figure ran out, and the two could see a camera clutched in their hand.

"Paparazzi," Bolin breathed. "They must have thought that they could photograph some pro-bending athlete to make a good story. Well, I'll show them-"

"No, Bolin!" Ling said, grabbing his arm. "Don't go after them. Do you think it'll make a better story if you get thrown in prison for assaulting someone in the park?"

Bolin exhaled. "I just don't want that showing up in the gossip section of the papers and having everyone see it,"

The papers, Ling realized with a panic. Oh no, that picture wouldn't end up in the newspaper, would it? The Republic City newspaper that Tenzin read every morning? Of course, he never bothered with the gossip section, but if he managed to see it, her life would be over.

Bolin noticed the stricken look on her face. "Hey, Ling, it'll be alright," he was grabbed her hand in an attempt to comfort her. "Who knows if the picture even turned out alright in the dark? Maybe you can't even tell it's either of us. And so far, nobody knows who you are yet."

Ling was still shaking. "I just want it to stay that way."

The two walked briskly back to the bridge where they were to meet Mako and Korra. Bolin and Ling were still holding hands, but as they saw the others approach they pulled away.

"Hey," Korra said brightly as she came up to them. "You guys have fun? Mako and I went to Yue Bay to see the lights reflecting on the water- Ling, are you alright?"

The girl nodded, but the streetlight's illumination showcased her color-drained face.

"Mako, I'm gonna take off with Ling. I'll call you tomorrow," Korra said to her boyfriend. She put her arm around Ling and began walking down towards the water, where soon the ferry would be making the last run of the night.

"Hey, you okay? What happened while we were gone?"

Ling took a deep breath. "Everything was going great, really. Bolin and I were talking, and then he called me beautiful. He sort of leaned in, and so did I-"

"Wait, that's what you're shaken up about? Kissing? I mean, I know that it was probably your first kiss, but-"

Ling shook her head. "No, no, it wasn't the kissing part. It was the being-amubused-by-paperazzi part."

The Avatar stopped dead in her tracks. "What?" she said. "Wait, _what?_"

All Ling could do was nod. "I… I don't know what to do," she finally choked out. "Can you imagine everyone's reactions if they see it in the papers?"

"Hey, it'll be okay," Korra said, trying to reassure her with a doubting voice. "I mean, think about it: what's the worse that can happen?"

If only they had any idea of what was to come.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning, Korra and Ling woke up early, just as the tip of the sun was visible. The two dressed and quietly left the women's dormitory, heading towards the plaza of the island, where a messenger hawk from the mainland arrived without fail early every morning. Today, the two would intercept the bird, take the newspaper and tear away at the section where they worried the photograph of Ling and Bolin would be printed.

Sure enough, moments after the two reached the center of the plaza, they spotted the hawk circling above. Korra held out her arm for the bird to perch, and Ling untied the rolled up newspaper attached to its leg.

The bird flew off, and Korra held out her hand for the paper. "Okay, now hand me the gossip section to burn."

Ling was already leafing through the pages. "Hang on a second. I want to be prepared in case it was actually printed."

Korra leaned over her shoulder, and then pointed "There!" to the photo once she spotted it.

On the front page of the gossip section, just below the main story of some celebrity divorce, was the headline, "Pro Bender Bolin Caught With Mystery Woman."

"Oh no," Ling groaned. She continued reading, with the article's secondary headline saying, "Fire Ferret Bolin CAUGHT With Younger Woman in Rep. City Park Late Last Night. Is a Scandal Brewing?"

Korra was looking at the paper with a look of disgust. "This is bad."

"What's so bad?" a voice from behind them asked.

Both girls yelled in shock as they recognized Tenzin's voice behind them. Ling dropped the newspaper in her fright, to which Korra responded by attempting to ignite the page where the photo was printed. She only managed to burn the main part of the newspaper, the part that Tenzin read.

"Korra!" he yelled, picking up the remnants of the paper that had not been reduced to ash. "Why would you-" his voice stopped as his eyes fell upon the picture. "Ling," he said tersely. "What is this?"

Ling couldn't speak, she was so distraught. Now she had brought shame to her new family, just as she had to her old. Once more she heard her grandmother's voice, "You good for nothing child! You're nothing but a burden upon us!"

"I can explain," said Korra as she turned towards Tenzin. "Ling, the boys and I went out to dinner to celebrate her birthday and after Mako and I left, she and Bolin were hanging out."

"You left the girl alone with a boy? An older boy?" Tenzin asked accusingly.

Korra scoffed. "Yeah, like Bolin would hurt a fly. Anyway, from what I've gathered by talking to her and from the picture, I'm assuming they kissed, which was interrupted by some paparazzi snapping a photo and dramatizing it!"

Tenzin was scanning the story, his eyes widening as he reached the final paragraph of the article. "My word," he said hoarsely. "They couldn't have printed that, can they?"

Korra peered at the paper. Her mouth hung open as she read the words, "And, if the reporter's word is to be trusted, Bolin himself was heard referring to this seductress of a woman as "an airbender." Could it be true? A sixth airbender alive and well? While the girl certainly has Earth Kingdom characteristics, there is no denying that she resembles Avatar Aang himself. Does this mean that Tenzin, the well respected son of the previous Avatar, has been hiding a secret illegitimate child from the Earth Kingdom? Only the evidence will show."

Looking back up towards Tenzin, both girls could see that he had paled.

"This will be all over the city within hours," he said low. "And I have yet to tell anyone- even the council- that there is now a sixth airbender."

Her face drained of color. "This is bad," Korra breathed.

"Is there any way to fix it?" Ling asked, her voice meeker than she expected.

He thought for a moment. "We have to tell them," he decided. "Not just the council, but everyone. We can't let people think this."

Ling opened her mouth to protest, but no words came out. She realized he was right. Her existence would leak out sooner or later, and it seemed like sooner was closer than she had realized.

"Hey, Ling, can I talk to you for a moment?"

Ling looked up from the book of airbending techniques she had borrowed from Jinora. Her father was standing there, looking hopefully despite the worry that had engulfed the island.

"Yeah, sure," Ling told him, indicating that he should sit.

He sat down next to her, under the shade of an old tree with twisted roots. "So," Bumi began. "It's been an interesting day or two, huh?"

"Yeah, you could say that," she said, looking up at her father. He smiled back, and she laughed a little. Ling realized that if something to this magnitude had happened while she lived with her mother's family, she would be shunned, berated, even slapped. But here she was, speaking with her father about it reasonably, and surrounded by a family working to help her. It was a nice change.

"So, do you, uh, want to talk about it?" Bumi asked. "It's okay if you don't, since I'm just your old man who showed up in your life out of the blue."

"No, no, it's okay," Ling said. "It's nice, actually, to have someone to talk to without them judging me. But the thing that's been bugging me," she continued. "Is that I was this nobody hanging out with this athlete, and then all of a sudden we're ambushed in a pitch-black park. I really don't want to imagine what would happen- will happen- when people know who I am."

"Well, I never received as much attention from the public as my brother did," Bumi replied. "Well, at least between the time they figured out I wasn't an airbender and when I started rebel as a teenager. But I remember it. I still get photographed, sometimes, out in public."

Ling shrugged. "Still, not an ideal first kiss."

"Well, at least you were never caught kissing the daughter of a very powerful bender and leader of an entire nation by said leader." Bumi shook his head. "Yeah, not pretty."

Ling stared at him, perplexed.

"Yes, as a teenager I dated Princess Honora herself, who's now number one in command of the Fire Nation. The things you get to do as the Avatar's son. Anyway, back to you and your problem. To me, it looks like you have two choices: ignore it and hope everything goes away, or let everyone know exactly who you are and what you can do. Neither is a bad option, and each has their consequences. So it's really up to you."

Ling hesitated, and took a deep breath. "I don't want to hide anymore. I can't keep pretending my whole life. Someone's gonna let it leak eventually, ands I want this to be on my own terms."

Bumi smiled. "I knew you had it in you, champ."

"Wait, I thought you said that either option was fine."

"Well, one's more fine than the other. And luckily for you, you chose the better one. C'mon, let's go tell Tenzin."

As Ling stood up to follow her father, she felt immense fear, with the slightest bit of excitement mixed in. Whether it was from revealing to the world that she was some kind of long lost airbender, or finally feeling comfortable with a family and group of friends, she had no idea. It didn't matter to her, either, since she had nowhere to go but up.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry for not updating for so long! I was at camp until Friday (which equals no internet) and then I spent the weekend dropping off my sister at college. Now sports are starting up, and school starts in a week. I promise I'll update as often as possible! Here's the longest chapter of the story!**

A few mornings later, Ling woke up at daybreak. Looking over at the still sleeping Korra (who offered to share her room with Ling, as it seemed unfair to put someone else in Jinora and Ikki's room while she had her own), Ling couldn't help but wonder if this was really a good idea. Korra, after all, had a negative first experience with Republic City's press. And she had spent most of her life training to bend the four elements. What were the few weeks of airbender training that Ling had compared to that? Yes, Tenzin had assured her that she was making remarkable progress, but that didn't calm her nerves.

She heard a yawn across the room, and saw Korra sit up, stretching her arms. "Morning," she said sleepily.

"Today's the day," Ling told her.

Korra's eyes widened. "Oh, yeah, I nearly forgot."

"I'm just so scared," Ling admitted. "What if I mess up? What if I can't airbend right? What-"

"Slow down there, tiger seal," Korra said. "Worrying won't solve anything. C'mon, let's go eat."

They sat down outside with their breakfasts to watch the sunrise. Ling felt like she couldn't hold anything down. Air Acolytes passing by gave encouraging smiles, and though Ling smiled back, thoughts of what could go wrong were still racing through her head.

Finally, Tenzin walked down to them. He was holding little Rohan, who was drinking from a bottle. "Pema will be down in a moment," he told them. "She and and the kids wanted to come wish you luck. Anyway, we're leaving in a few minutes. Are you ready?"

She nodded mutely. Korra was coming along with them, as was Bumi. This would be the "big reveal," when there's a press conference to clarify that, no, this new airbender is not Tenzin's long lost illegitimate daughter. Bumi was going to have to fend off a lot of questions from reporters wanting every detail for their gossip columns.

As the four were boarding the ferry to the mainland, Bumi smiled at his daughter. "Why the long face?"

Ling raised her eyebrows. "Hmm, I wonder why I'm so scared," she said, the sarcasm evident in her voice. "There's clearly no logical explanation."

"Hey, don't sweat it. What's the worst that can happen?" he asked. "They'll make up rumors about you? You should have seen what they said about me, Tenzin and Kya, with our relationships growing up: Me and Princess Honora, Tenzin with Lin Beifong, and Kya with her various teenage flings. The fact that her significant others were female didn't help her with the press. Anyway, the point of my story is that nobody in this family has had too much luck with Republic City's press. Even Tenzin."

"There's another thing to worry about," Ling said. "My family. Old family, I guess. I haven't spoken a word with them since I left, and it just seems so weird that maybe they'll see an article in the newspaper about this press conference or someone will mention in passing that there's a new airbender out there. I feel like I've abandoned them."

"You know what, kid?" Bumi said. "There might be some truth to that. And I'm pretty much to blame. But does your village have a telephone?"

Ling nodded. "Not our house, since it was situated a bit far from the main part of town. But I know of a few people in town, mostly shopkeepers, who have phones. I even remember one of the numbers."

Bumi clapped his hands together. "Great, because I happen to know that Tenzin has a telephone in City Hall, where this whole press conference is going to be."

"You mean-"

"Yup, a phone call to your family. Of course, this will only work if someone at the shop picks up, and can get the phone to someone in your family, and if they want to talk to you, but let's not think of all of those variables."

"Okay, I'll do it. I'll call them," Ling decided, feeling invigorated. She had no idea how they would respond, or if they would even want to talk to her. But they deserved some foreknowledge of her debut to the world as an airbender.

Soon enough, the four had reached Tenzin's office City Hall. After he quickly instructed her on how to use the telephone, which was higher tech than anything in her village, Tenzin, Korra and Bumi left the room, giving her time to speak with them alone.

As she dialed the number, Ling couldn't decide if she was hoping if she would be able to finally speak with the family who raised her again.

"Hello, Pin-Wu's family market-"

"Pin-Wu!" Ling exclaimed, relieved to hear the familiar voice of the man who owned the produce shop. "It's me! Ling!"

"Ling?" Pin-Wu asked, incredulous. "Is that really you? I thought you were all the way in Republic City-"

"I am," she interrupted. "Listen, I have something really important happening soon, something you'll probably hear about. I don't have time to explain. Is anyone from my family nearby?"

"Yes!" he said. "Kin-Li was just here a moment ago, buying some vegetables. I guess it's his job now that you're gone. I'll go get him."

A minute later, Ling heard the voice of her younger cousin. "Ling?" Kin-Li asked, sounding as disbelieving as if he were speaking with a ghost. "Is this really you?"

She couldn't help but laugh. "Yes, Kin-Li, it's me. It's really me."

"Wow!" he exclaimed. "We all thought you we never coming back. Like, never ever."

She smiled. "Well, here I am, speaking with you. How's everyone?"

"Good, but it feels weird without you. Grandmother's been quiet, and when she does talk it's about you a lot of the time."

"Really?" Ling hadn't thought that her absence would make much of an impact with her family members. Maybe on her young cousins like Kin-Li, who, at barely ten years old, was now the oldest. But certainly not on her harsh grandparents.

"Yeah, but I can't wait to tell them that I talked to you. When are you coming back?"

"Whoa, slow down there," Ling said. "I never said anything about coming back. Well, at least for good. Maybe I'll come visit sometime."

"Yeah!" Kin-Li said with enthusiasm. "You can show us your new bending moves."

"Speaking of that," Ling began. "Have you guys told anyone that I'm an airbender?"

"No, Grandmother and Grandfather forbid it. We just said that your dad took you to Republic City, which really isn't a lie."

"Well, the thing is, is that it's starting to get out that I'm an airbender. So today, there's going to be a press conference where I announce who I am. Tell everyone to tune into the radio in about an hour. I don't want you guys to be out of the loop."

"Okay, got it," Kin-Li answered. "But I think everyone's going to start wondering where I am pretty soon. I better head back."

"Okay," Ling said, and after a moment, added, "I love you."

"Love you too," Kin-Li said. "Alright, gotta go. Call soon!"

She hung up the phone. It was funny, telling her cousin that she loved him. It's not like it was never said in her family, but its use wasn't particularly common, either.

There was a knock on the door. "Ling?" Korra's muffled voice called out from behind the wall. "Can we come in?"

"Yes," she answered, and a moment later the three had entered the room. "We have to get going to the stage outdoors," Tenzin announced. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Ling answered.

"How'd it go with your family?" Korra asked.

"Good. Better than expected, actually. I managed to talk to my little cousin. He sounded like he missed me."

Bumi smiled. "That's a good sign," he said, ruffling her hair.

"Hey!" Korra interjected.. "Pema fixed her hair this morning!"

In spite of her nerves, Ling laughed. To be worrying about something as mundane as out of place hair strands seemed comical when faced with speaking and bending in front of the relentless Republic City press.

"For over one hundred years, the world thought that there was not a single airbender in existence," Tenzin began his speech. "That all changed seventy years ago when my father, Avatar Aang, was discovered in that famous iceberg. For many years he was the sole airbender alive, which all changed with my birth, and later, with the birth of my children. Unknowingly, fifteen years ago in the Earth Kingdom, a child was born. She stands here today as one of the few airbenders in the world, as my brother's daughter."

Gasps could be heard from the audience. Whatever the reporters had been told the press conference would be about, this was not what they had been expecting.

Tenzin moved away from the podium. "Ling, Commander Bumi's daughter, would like to speak for a moment."

Taking a deep breath, Ling took a step towards the podium, and forced a smile. "Hello, Republic City. My name is Ling, the daughter of the late Suna, an Earth Kingdom woman from the village of Kanlin, and her husband, Commander Bumi, the son of Avatar Aang. Recently, my father came to visit me and discovered my bending. And here I stand today, part of a new family of airbenders. I'm still learning exactly what being an airbender means. But under the teaching of my uncle, Master Tenzin, I am learning more about my abilities, my culture, and my new family."

This was her cue to take a step back and take an airbending stance. The day before, Tenzin had ordered large banners be placed between poles on the perimeter of the square. Ling directed the wind towards them, and the strings holding them down broke off. Soon, all of the banners were flying through the air, moving in unison. They fluttered in her wind, and soon gained speed, streaking around the square. Ling was beaming as she directed them through the air. She hardly noticed the gaping expressions of the reporters below. Then, she moved the banners towards the stage, where they nimbly landed, one on top of the other.

There was silence for a moment. Then, applause. Thunderous applause. Ling stood there, stunned; they weren't attacking her. They didn't berate her airbending skills. Maybe they were in shock, but Ling could only smile and enjoy the moment.

Cameras began flashing once the reporters remembered what they were here for. Questions started being shouted out, about where she had been all along and why hadn't anyone known. Tenzin took the microphone and said, "Thank you, no time for questions, there will be an article explaining more published in the Republic News tomorrow morning."

As the four walked off the stage, Ling heard one voice over the din: "Commander Bumi, are you aware that your daughter is a harlot?"

Both Bumi and Ling turned on their feet. Towards the front row of the reporters (most of whom were now shouting questions at Tenzin) stood a smarmy looking man holding a camera in one hand and a notepad in the other. "This young girl was seen late at night it the company of-"

"My name," Ling began, her voice seething with anger. "Is Ling. Not 'this girl.' And tell me, why is it such a crazy idea for a teenaged girl to be hanging out with friends once in a while?"

The man opened his mouth to say something more, but this time Bumi cut him off. "Listen here, you creep. How dare you call my daughter-"

"Dad, I can handle this," Ling told Bumi. They both looked at each other for a moment. Without even thinking about it, Ling had called her father "dad," and he addressed her as "my daughter." Maybe they were getting used to being a part of each others' lives.

Bumi smiled. "Do what you gotta do, Ling."

She turned around and made her way to the podium, and whispered something to Tenzin. He glanced and her, and after a moment's consideration, nodded. He backed away, and Ling lowered the microphone to her height.

"People of Republic City," she began, realizing she didn't know where she was going with this. It hadn't been rehearsed like her original speech had been. "My name is Ling, as you already know. And I've just shown you that I am an airbender. But some of you here don't see me as someone with an ability that few people have. Many of you don't even see me as a teenaged girl. What you see is some sort of harlot who's seen around town in the company of pro-benders. But why is that a bad thing? Is hanging out in a park with friends some sort of crime now? Had I been a boy, would you write scandalous stories about it? Call me 'a seductress?' No, you wouldn't. So what I'm asking for is that you see me as a person, before you see me as an airbender, grandchild of Avatar Aang, or especially some sort of, I don't know, harlot. And I hope you extend that thinking to everyone you judge. They're people, too."

Before she could judge the crowd's reaction, Ling stepped quickly offstage. Thoughts of how stupid that idea was were circulating around her mind, of how embarrassed and ashamed her family would be once they heard that broadcast. Everyone in the village would comment on it. Now she could never go back.

Ling ran to a secluded corner backstage, and, hidden by large crates, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Soon she was uncontrollably sobbing, realizing how foolish she had been. Now nobody, not her family, Korra, and especially Bolin, would want to talk to her.

"Ling?" she heard Korra's voice. "Are you over there?"

"Go away," Ling said, sniffling. "I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Why?" Korra asked, coming into view. "That was brilliant! You really stood up for yourself."

"Yeah, but I made a fool of myself," she said. "Can you imagine my family's reaction? I shouldn't have let that reporter get to me."

"No, you really told him off. You should have seen the look on his face!"

Ling smiled at the mental image. "I just feel like everyone's going to hate me for saying things like that. Especially…" she trailed off.

"'Especially' who?" Korra asked. "Bolin? Really? You think so? C'mon, he loves gutsy girls. You remember us saying that we went on a date when I first got to this city, right?" Korra continued after she saw the already-miserable expression on Ling's face intensify with that reminder. "Don't worry, the whole thing ended when he caught me kissing Mako. Anyway, the point is is that he was impressed by my boldness, joining up on the Pro-Bending team and everything. He'll think you're even more amazing for doing this."

"I hope you're right," Ling said. "I really do."

This time, Ling had nothing to worry about.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again, I'm so sorry for not updating. School started, and tennis right after school everyday. Then, of course, homework. And school comes before writing, unfortunately. But after this chapter, I'm thinking of posting an epilogue. Thoughts?**

The sun had risen a few hours past, but it was hard to tell it was mid-morning through the thick fog covering the bay. Ling was perched on a boulder that was atop of one of the steep rock formations in the water surrounding Air Temple Island. Next to her was her new glider ("Air staff," she was told was its proper name), which she had used to fly here. Tenzin had gifted it to her as a belated birthday present, and she loved feeling the gusts of wind in her hair as she soared around the island.

In the distance, Ling could see the ferry coming into port. She spotted Korra on board, standing next to Mako and- oh no, Bolin. It was the day after the press conference, and she hadn't spoken with him since then- since the night they sat by the pond, actually.

She sat atop the ledge for a few minutes more, watching the ferry dock, but then she saw Mako look up, pointing. In a second the other two looked up, waving at her to come down.

She realized that there was no avoiding them any longer. Grabbing her air staff, Ling drifted downwards the docks. "Hey, guys," she greeted them, consciously avoiding eye contact with Bolin.

"Hey," Korra said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, really," she shrugged. "I was just testing out my glider. It's incredible, the view up on top of the cliffs. It's too bad that you guys can't walk to them."

"Hey, Mako, doesn't that remind you of when Mom and Dad took us to that forest outside of the city, when I was five?" Bolin began. "Remember how I was upset that we couldn't climb to the top of that rock overhang?"

"Oh yeah," Mako said, grinning at the memory. "And then you shot the rocks underneath you were standing on top of the cliff, and that's when we realized you were an earthbender."

Ling laughed, but Korra looked as if she suddenly had an idea. "Hey, maybe you could try that now. Using earth bending to get up the cliff, I mean."

Ling tilted her head. "I don't think there's room for four of us up there."

"Well actually, Mako promised that he'd help me with… organizing my bookshelf." Korra improvised quickly.

"But I helped you with that last week-"

"He needs to help me with something else then!" Korra cut Ling off. "C'mon, Mako."

The couple walked off, leaving an uncomfortable silence between the remaining two. Ling couldn't decide whether to be furious with Korra for putting her in this situation, or relieved to have an excuse to finally talk things through with Bolin.

"So," Bolin began, his hands in his pockets. "You want to head up there? Only if you want to, I mean."

"No, no, you should see the view up top, even with the fog. In fact," she began with a mischievous smile forming on her face. "Race you up there!"

"Hey, no fair!" Bolin shouted as Ling took off on her air staff. "I don't even know where I'm going!"

Ling landed, slightly ungracefully, as she was still getting used to the glider, on top of the ledge and watched Bolin scale the mountainside by raising a small boulder up the side of the cliff..

"Phew," Bolin dramatically exhaled as he made it to where Ling was sitting, plopping down next to her and pretending to wipe the sweat off his brow. "That was even more of a workout than pro-bending practice. But I think it was worth it."

Ling blushed, and Bolin scrambled to correct himself. "No, I meant the view was worth it- not that being up here with you isn't absolutely fantastic, because it totally is, but I'm just saying-"

"Oh, c'mon, Bolin, let's just enjoy ourselves," she said, making a conscious effort to meet his gaze. "No more craziness."

"Does this mean that we can honestly talk to each other right now?" Bolin asked. "No more beating around the bush?"

"Sure," Ling said, full of nerves. Was he about to admit that he wasn't interested in her anymore?

"Okay," Bolin exhaled. "Because I just want to be able to say that I thought that speech was amazing. The whole thing that you told those reporters was great. You really told them."

"It was all because of that one guy. The photographer from the park. He was there, and shouted at my dad that I was a harlot."

"Because you kissed me?" Bolin asked, incredulous.

"I know, right? Like it's taboo for teenagers to kiss. But that's when I decide to say something. To finally stand up for myself."

"I'm glad you did. Because this won't be the last you hear from the press, Korra can tell you that much."

Ling could only sigh, knowing that ahead of her, there would be no hiding as the forgotten child in some average family anymore. Every opinion of hers would be questioned, and every action scrutinized.

"It's hard to imagine that I'll never have a private moment anymore. There's always going to be some reporter breathing down my neck."

"Well, no reporters up here," Bolin said. "It's too foggy for anyone to see us here."

"We're too far away from the mainland anyway," Ling noted. "Actually, the fog's clearing."

And so it was. Sunlight was beginning to pour through, glimmering on the bay. Seagulls could be seen circling by the city's harbor.

"Hey, see that?" Bolin said, pointing towards the mainland. "You can see Republic City Park from here."

The patches of greenery and water stood out among the industrial skyscrapers. Both teenagers smiled at the memory of their time in that park. It didn't even matter anymore that they had been seen and their evening ruined; everything had turned out alright. Ling's anxious worrying had led to nothing, and here the two sat, trying to figure out exactly what their plan was from here on out.

"I've been thinking," Ling began. "This whole experience has shown me just how different life will be as an airbender. It's the opposite of being some village girl living in the shadows. And any chance I had for being an ordinary teenager is gone. But," she continued. "I wouldn't trade it for anything. Now I'm learning to master these amazing abilities, I have a new family who truly cares for me, and, for the first time, real friends. That includes you, Bolin."

He grinned. "Life can change like that. Mako and I were orphaned and on the street in an instant. Then we managed to get out of the triads and become pro-benders. And now, we're best friends with the Avatar, a pretty important person if I do say so myself."

The sun was even brighter now. Both teenagers squinted in the light, but could make out ships docking on the mainland, sailors appearing minuscule from their distance.

"We're going to get sunburnt if we stay up here any longer," Bolin said, using his hand to shield his face from the sun.

"Then I better make this quick," Ling said, preparing to make her point. "I've realized that I need to make the best of the situation. With the reporters, I mean. I can't keep hiding. And honestly, I've got nothing to hide. Who cares if people think we're dating?"

"But are we?" Bolin asked. "I know this whole situation has been crazy for both of us, but I don't know whether to call you my friend, or my date, or even my girlfriend. We are still friends, right?"

"Definitely," she said hastily. "And what I'm trying to say is, we could be more than friends. We need to- I need to- stop caring about everyone's opinions. The bottom line is that I like you. A lot. And I really, really hope you do too."

Blushing ever so slightly, Bolin nodded. "I guess we're boyfriend and girlfriend now, huh?"

"I guess so," Ling agreed. "So, are we heading down to find some shade, or what?"

"Right after this," Bolin said, and quickly kissed her cheek. Giggling, Ling turned around and leaned in for a proper kiss. They broke apart, laughing. Maybe the whole clash with reporters had been nothing but a headache, or maybe it was what brought the two together. Regardless, as Ling leaped off the ledge, gliding towards the ground on her air staff, she could only think about how everything seemed to have fallen into place.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! This is the epilogue, which takes place way after the events of the story, after Ling masters airbending, reconnects with her old family, finally meets Master Katara, etc. I'm pretty sure this is it for the story. Thanks to everyone for reading, favoriting, following, and reviewing this story! You're the best.**

"Hey, Ling, I got the moon peaches you asked-"

"Bolin! Over here!" Ling called, her voice strained. She was leaning against the dining table in the next room, breathing heavily. Bolin rushed over, frantically asking, "Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay!" she snapped. "The baby's coming, and it's coming soon."

"Oh no, oh no," Bolin said in a panicked voice. "I thought we had another week or two before this,"

"Please, just find Pema!" Ling begged. Bolin helped her walk to the couch, and rushed off, yelling, "Pema!" at the top of his lungs. It made his wife smile a bit, knowing that her husband cared so much about her and the new baby.

Minutes later, Pema arrived, along with a few Acolyte women. They were quick in helping Ling to her bed and shooing Bolin out of the way, since his vocal concern for his wife was distracting the women.

Bolin decided to alert the rest of the island to what was going on, in order to find someone to share his panic with. Running around, he bumped into Korra, who had been staying at the island in order to help Ling before the baby was born.

"Korra, Ling's in labor, and they won't let me in the room, and I don't know if that's a great idea or a bad one," he said, out of breath. "I just want her and the baby to be alright."

Korra motioned for the harried man to sit on a bench next to them. "Hey, calm down," she said. "Pema and the other women have delivered babies before, and they've all turned out fine. And Ling's been healthy throughout the whole thing, so there's nothing to worry about."

Bolin opened his mouth to protest. "But the baby wasn't supposed to come now-"

Korra shrugged. "Babies come when they come. I don't make the rules. That's why I'm trying not to freak out myself." As soon as those words left her mouth, Korra regretted them. She turned towards Bolin, who, after a moment, put the pieces together. "Wait, you-"

"Yeah," she nodded. "I only figured it out last night, and I told Mako this morning. We were going to wait a while until announcing it- because me being the Avatar equals it being just as much of a spectacle as Ling's pregnancy, except that this kid won't be an Airbender. Hey, you never know," Korra began. "Mako's got earthbender blood in him, too, so it could end up bending water, earth, fire or nothing. Frankly, I'd be happy with any of those options."

"Hey, maybe my kid will be a fire bender. Won't that surprise everyone. But I'm rooting for Korra Junior to be an Earthbender, since I'm technically not allowed to do that with my own kid. I really do hope it's an airbender, since everyone's expecting that. But anyway, I'm really happy for you and Mako. Especially if it ends up being an earthbender like Uncle Bolin."

Korra playfully elbowed him. "Hey, speaking of being pregnant, you better go check up on Ling and see if she still is."

"Right!" Bolin said, jumping up and beginning to run. "Thanks, Korra!"

Bolin entered the small house he and Ling lived in ever since their marriage a year and a half ago, and quietly knocked on the bedroom door. Pema opened the door, and asked, "Are you calm enough now?"

"Yeah, yeah, Korra helped me with my nerves. Has the baby come yet?"

She shook her head. "No, but we've made progress. Come in."

Walking into the room, Bolin saw Ling's face light up when her eyes fell on him. "Bo!" she called him over. "I'm glad you're here. Pema has gotten tired of me squeezing her hand."

"Great," he said. "Can't wait to have you cut off circulation in my hand."

"Well, I can't wait to push an entire human being out of my body!" Ling retorted, and a moment later another contraction hit, causing her to groan in pain. Bolin grimaced along with her. It was hard for him to see her in this much agony.

After many more contractions, cries of anguish from Ling (and from Bolin when she gripped his hand extremely tightly), it was almost time for the baby to come. With the other women's instruction, Ling began to push, and a minute later Pema said, "It's a boy!"

Ling's head fell backward onto the pillow in relief, and she began to tear up. She wasn't alone; her husband was wiping his eyes, in awe of the fact that their child was here.

"So you're sure about the name we picked out?" Bolin asked Ling as Pema handed her the baby.

She nodded. "I like it. It's a good fit for him, too."

"Okay," Bolin nodded, and looked towards the baby that Ling had handed over to him. "Hey, little Taro. I'm your dad."

"You know what?" Ling said with a weary smile. "I'm pretty sure today is five years to the day since we met."

"Huh, would you look at that," her husband said, turning towards the newborn in his arms. "You, little guy, have impeccable timing."

"Think he'll be an airbender?" Ling asked softly. She was beginning to drift off, exhausted by labor.

"I guess we'll just have to wait to find out," Bolin told her, but her eyes were already closed. He smiled, and held his son closely to his body.

"Honestly, I'll be happy whether or not you're an airbender," he whispered. "But don't tell anyone that!"

Pema heard him, and smiled. It was not a secret that she had hoped for a non-bending child, a wish that was met by five airbending children.

Taro opened his small eyes and squinted at his father, who smiled back. Inwardly, the man was feeling a mixture of excitement and exhaustion- he could only imagine how his wife had been feeling before she dozed off. All he knew was that, no matter what Taro ended up bending (if he could bend at all), no matter who he grew up to be, Ling and Bolin would love him every step of the way. Even though he could not imagine ever feeling happier than he was in that moment, Bolin knew that, with their family, there was nowhere for them to go but up.


End file.
